One More Day
by red-bell-again
Summary: ..."Or what about that time my dad grounded me for the week for getting on your bike and you turned up at my window at three in the morning…" Renesmee reflects on one perfect day with Jacob. Fluff, lemons and angst. J/R A/H one-shot.


**A/N: This fic was inspired by a song called 'Everytime' By Simple Plan (don't judge me! :p). I've been sitting on this for a while for a couple of reasons 1) because I'm not entirely happy with it and 2) I'm a little scared of the reaction it'll get. Underneath all the fluff, it gets a little dark so be warned.**

**Oh well, here goes!**

* * *

><p><em>Renesmee breathed deeply as she sat on the top of the cliff at first beach, blinking her eyes against the wind as it blew her hair about her face and she pulled her knees tighter to her body to keep her self warm.<em>

_She turned her head to the side and rested it on her knees, smiling when she caught sight of the little wolf charm hanging from her wrist. Closing her eyes she felt a warm hand caress her cheek._

_"Do you remember the first time you brought me diving from this cliff? I freaked out so bad and I was so embarrassed, but you stood there and you held my hand until I calmed down, even while all your friends were laughing at me. The next day you gave me this," she fingered the charm "and told me you would always be there for me, no matter what I wanted or needed. You would always protect me."_

_She scoffed to herself and chuckled, holding her hand up to the sun, the silver ring that sat on her finger glinting in the light. "Or what about that time my dad grounded me for the week for getting on your bike and you turned up at my window at three in the morning…"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Jacob!" <strong>_Renesmee hung out of her window, the hair that had escaped her plait during the few hours of sleep she'd managed, hanging haphazardly around her face as she scowled down at the boy underneath her window. "What the hell are you doing here? If my dad finds you, he's gonna kick your ass and ground me for the rest of the month!"

"I'd like to see him try!" He scoffed, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Good night Jake!" She sighed going back inside and gripping the window frame, ready to push it shut.

"No wait! Please Ness?" Jacob pleaded. "I haven't seen you in three whole days."

"Whose fault is that?" She hissed.

"Hey I only let you on the bike because I couldn't take anymore of your nagging. It's just as much- if not more, your fault that you're grounded as it is mine." Jacob exclaimed. "I didn't know your dad was gonna be driving on that road."

"What do you want?" Renesmee huffed. "I was asleep until you threw that brick at my window."

"It was not a brick, it was a clump of dirt, and it's not like I can come up there anymore since your dad figured out I was climbing the tree." He kicked the pathetic looking tree stump with the toe off his boot. "Just come out with me for a few hours? I'll have you back before your parents wake up, scouts honor."

Renesmee leaned back in through the window and glanced at the digital clock next to her bed, the red numbers flicking to three oh two. "Gimme a sec, I'll meet you out front." She chuckled as Jacob jumped and fist pumped the air before running back to his car.

She pulled off her sleep shorts and replaced them with a denim skirt that sat on the top of her laundry basket, straightening her tank top and letting down her hair as she shoved her feet in to a pair of fur lined boots.

A quick check of the dark hallway and Renesmee tiptoed across the floor, dodging the squeaky step at the top and navigating the second and third.

The family dog, a bloodhound named Jasper, lifted his head lazily from his bed as he watched her and she knelt down to give him a quick scratch behind the ear to placate him, before she grabbed her hooded sweatshirt from the hook near the front door and slipped quietly outside.

As soon as the door clicked shut, she bolted down the drive to the waiting car and practically flung herself into the passenger seat only to be pulled over the centre console and into Jacob's arms.

"I missed you," He whispered running his nose up her neck and over her jaw. "I couldn't stay away anymore."

"I missed you too." She breathed, her gaze darting between his eyes and slightly parted lips, silently pleading with him.

The first brush of his lips against hers had all the tension melting from her body, replacing it with a warmth that she had been craving since the last time she'd seen him. It was a perfectly innocent kiss that ignited the deepest desires within her.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, pulling back.

"Anywhere, I don't care as long as you're with me." Jacob shrugged, helping her back into her seat before turning the ignition and pulling from the curb.

They drove in silence, Renesmee's hand clasped gently under his over the gear stick, "Do you ever just wish you could go? Just leave and never come back?"

"Sometimes I guess." He shrugged throwing her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road. "Depends on what day it is. It's not that simple though is it? I have the business to take care of now and my dad."

"How is your dad?" Ness asked squeezing his fingers softly.

"Not so bad these past couple of days. Your dad put him on some new pain killers and they seem to take the edge off a bit more, I didn't have to listen to him cry himself to sleep last night so that's always a bonus." He laughed humorlessly.

"How about you?" Her hand left his and threaded into the soft, short hair at the nape of his neck, a gesture that she knew from experience soothed him and this time was no exception as he breathed a soft sigh of release. "Are you doing okay?"

"Much better now I'm with you." Jacob smiled softly, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing her palm.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jacob continued along the road, and Renesmee watched as the world turned from black, to grey and finally orange as the sun began to rise in what promised to be an unblemished sky.

Jacob pulled off onto the side of the road and began to turn.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee asked quietly, placing her hand on his arm to stop him turning the wheel.

"It's almost five in the morning, if I don't turn back now I won't get you back before Eddie's up for work." He frowned.

"I don't want to go home," she smiled lazily "not yet."

"But…what about school? And my dad. I have to get to the garage or Paul will have my ass!" He balked.

"You're right," she squeezed his forearm and sank back into her chair "sorry. Let's just go back."

Jacob nodded and finished the turn, heading back towards home.

A few minutes had passed when he suddenly slammed on the brakes and stopped sideways in the road, and before Renesmee had the chance to figure out what he was doing, he was speeding back in the direction they'd come from.

He glanced up at a road sign that she could barely make out as it zoomed by. "Every been to Oregon?" Renesmee shook her head, "Me either, let's go there."

"Are you serious?" Her eye's widened.

"As a heart attack." Jacob nodded. "I have to go back, I know that but I want one day, just one day where I don't have to worry about whether dad's in too much pain to get himself out of bed, or if we can all survive on what the garage is bringing in. I want to feel eighteen instead of eighty; all this stuff going on it's just…"

"Shhh," Ness squeezed the back of his neck "it doesn't make you a bad person, baby. Wanting a little bit of time for yourself isn't a bad thing. We'll be back before dark, you can go back to working at the shop and helping your dad and you won't have to worry about me because I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!

And if you don't want to go? That's okay too, I'll understand if you want to turn around."

A small smile played on Jake's lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you more." She replied, stretching the top half of her body over the console to press her lips to his cheek as the 'You are now leaving Forks' sign blurred past.

A couple of hours later, Ness began to squirm in her seat. The pressure in her bladder was becoming unbearable and her stomach growled.

"You hiding a wolf under your shirt or something?" Jacob asked, playfully poking at her stomach.

"Unless you want me to pee all over your seat, I wouldn't do that again!" She exclaimed, crossing her legs tightly and bouncing her knee. "Any sign of a rest stop yet?"

Jacob glanced at the road signs. "Almost there, can you hold it or should I just pull over?"

"I can hold it." She nodded vehemently, her lips pressed tightly together. "Shit, who I'm I kidding! Pull the damn car over before I burst!"

Jacob chuckled and pulled the car off the road and Renesmee all but dived from her seat and disappeared behind a bush. He kept an eye on her general area, glancing around to make sure there was no one to see what she was doing.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and was greeted by Paul's number flashing across the screen. He shrugged and pressed the power button, tossing it behind him into the backseat as Ness ran back to the car.

"I sat on a twig!" She said rubbing her butt cheek and Jacob just laughed. "Who was on the phone?"

"Paul." Jacob replied pulling back into the traffic. "I didn't answer it, but I can guess what he was gonna say."

"You're absolutely sure you don't want to turn back?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "We can be home by eleven."

"No I want to do this." She nodded in acceptance and they drove a few more miles before coming to a little rest stop.

Jacob walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened her door, holding her hand to help her out and keeping hold of it as he led her inside the tiny, family run diner.

"Take a seat honey; I'll be right with you." An older lady called from behind the counter and Jake nodded, pushing Ness into a booth and slipping in beside her.

"You hungry enough for a burger? Or are you gonna do that chick thing and order a side salad?" He grinned handing her a menu and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the whole friggin' cow!" Ness scoffed. "I want meat, I need meat!"

"Oh really, you want meat? I can help you there." Jacob cocked an eyebrow, shifting his hips suggestively and Renesmee blushed.

"It's barely nine in the morning sweetheart; let the girl get some breakfast in her first!" The lady from behind the counter said as she stood behind Jacob, notepad and pen poised to take an order, and Jake's eye's widened. "Apart from the obvious, is there anything else I can getcha?"

"Oh…I, uh," he stammered under her glare before finally managing to squeak "I'll have the farmhouse breakfast please."

The lady scribbled it down and glanced at Ness, throwing he a quick wink that had her blushing all over again. "What about you honey?"

"I'll have the same please." She replied ducking her head slightly. "And two coffees as well."

The lady nodded and walked away, and they could hear her chuckling lightly to herself. She pinned their order to the pass and shouted something through it before returning to them with two cups and the coffee pot.

"So are you two headed to 'Rocktoberfest'?" She asked as she poured there drinks.

"What's that?" Renesmee inquired seeing as Jake was too busy hiding his blush in his coffee cup too.

"It's a small festival up at Rockaway Beach; it's a fund raiser, food supplies for families in need." She shrugged. "It's about an hour further up the road, they have a few local bands, food, craft vendors, stuff like that. Here-"

Ness took the flier that she pulled out of her apron pocket and turned to Jacob. "Wanna go? Entrance is five dollars or three if you donate two can's of food."

"Sure, sure," he nodded "could be fun."

"Well if you're going you could do me a favor? I have some boxes outback filled with food cans, could you take them for me?" The waitress asked and Renesmee nodded. "Thank you, we'll get them when you're done here."

A bell dinged in the background and she sauntered off, returning moments later with there plates and leaving them to wolf it down in silence.

When Jake had finished eating he plucked the flier from the table and glanced over it.

"You sure you don't mind going? I mean this is your day if there's something else you want to do…" Ness rambled before he pressed his lips softly against hers, cutting off her stream of words.

"Like is said earlier, I don't care where we go as long I'm with you." He smiled and held her hand, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Now that's the way to woo a lady!" The waitress exclaimed with a playful grin as she appeared behind them, placing two plates of apple pie and ice cream in front of them. "On the house, for your help."

"Thanks, uh…" Ness leaned forward to read her nametag. "Rose, thank you Rose. I'm Renesmee and this is Jake"

"Renesmee, huh?" Rose cocked her white eyebrow. "Your mom must have been high as a kite when she named you!"

"Tell me about it!" Jacob mumbled and Ness slapped his arm. "What, you know your names one hell of a mouth full, your mom was a nutcase for calling you that!"

"You're right." She grumbled resting her chin in her hand. "Although I seem to remember Embry mentioning that you thought my mom was hot when we first moved here, so she can't be that bad?"

"Hey that was before I saw you," he replied bringing her knuckles to his lips "you're the only one for me."

"I suppose I should be flattered." Renesmee shrugged throwing a quick glance at Rose who stood watching there exchange with quiet amusement.

A little while later they stood from the table, plates empty and Jacob tossed some money down while Ness caught the waitress's eye.

"Hey Emmett?" She bellowed through the pass. "Bring those food parcels out front for me would ya?"

"Sure thing, Rosie!" A deep, disembodied voice replied before she ushered them booth pout into the parking lot and waited with them by the car until a large man, they assumed to be Emmett walked out from the kitchen door with two boxes and a small dog on his heels.

"Damn it Alice get back inside!" He growled nudging her out of the way with his foot. "Where do you want these babe?"

"Here." Rose gestured to the open trunk of Jacob's car and Emmett set about loading them in. "Thanks again for this; you're saving me a trip."

"You're welcome." Renesmee smiled, waving her goodbye's as she joined Jake in the car.

When they arrived at the beach complex it was surprisingly busy, people bustling backwards and forwards and one of the bands already playing on stage.

Jacob dropped the food boxes on the donation table and told the person behind them who they were from before joining Renesmee in the entrance queue, ignoring her protests and paying for them both.

They walked around aimlessly, stopping occasionally for Ness to admire the contents of the craft stalls and to watch the watermelon eating contest that she tried to get him to take part in.

"I don't think so." He said shaking his head, his face contorting in disgust as he watch the contestants push the melon into their faces, sending red mush and saliva running down their faces. "I don't think I'll ever eat watermelon again!"

"You're one to talk!" Renesmee exclaimed "If I said that every time I watched _you _eat I'd be starved to death by now."

"You little…" Jake hooked his arm around her head and pulled her to his body, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck and nibbling at the flesh, making her squeal with laughter. "I know you love me really!"

"More than you know." She smiled reaching up on her tip toes to press her mouth to his, her hands running up the expanse of his chest and around his shoulders as he held her against him, her feet off the floor.

She sighed into the kiss, her lips parting automatically for his tongue, brushing against hers with the lightest of touches.

"Get a room!" A young kid called out as he ran past them and Jacob chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea!" He said, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before placing her back on her feet.

"No it's not." She placed a kiss on his chest. "But we have to leave in a couple of hours. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled over to another table, the woman behind nodded and Renesmee smiled as she browsed the collection of jewelry.

"Oh, pretty!" She sighed, picking up a small silver ring and pushing it onto a finger on her right hand. A brown flecked, amber stone set amongst twisted silver and curling leaves.

"How much?" Jacob asked the woman and nodded when she told him the price. "We'll take it."

"Jake!" Ness protested as he handed over the money and pulled her away. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Do you like the ring?" She nodded. "Then that's all that matters. I know I didn't have to buy it for you, I wanted to buy it for you."

Jacob took her hand and lifted it to inspect the ring. "You know my mom had one just like this, except the stone was black. My dad gave it to Becca on her eighteenth birthday." He twisted it and pulled it from her finger. "I do have one request to go with this ring."

Renesmee looked up at him expectantly and he ducked his head, kissing her chastely and resting his forehead against hers, whispering so that only she could hear his words. "I think I've loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. When I'm with you it's never enough I always need more, to be closer, to hear you laugh, make you want me and when I'm not with you, you consume me.

I know I sound crazy right now, but it's how I feel and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

He dropped her right hand and picked up the left.

"So I give you this ring as a promise that I'll always love you that I'll never do anything to hurt you and that as soon as I can afford it I will buy you a diamond as big as a house and make you my wife." He finished with a grin. "Please accept it? Say that it's okay?"

"It's not okay. " Renesmee shook her head and swallowed hard, willing away the tears that were bubbling their way to the surface. "It's perfect. You're everything to me and I can think of one thing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jake pushed the circle of silver onto her ring finger and pressed her body to his. "I love you."

"I love you more." She twisted her fingers with his, his thumb running over the newly placed ring. "Take me back to the car, Jake."

The wind began to pick up slightly, and the October weather was making itself known as they traipsed back along the beach to the car, Ness tucked firmly into Jacob's side.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, placing the key in the ignition and glancing over at her as she climbed into the passenger seat, her cheeks pink and her bottom lip clamped firmly between her teeth. His eyes widened ever so slightly when she shed her sweater and crossed the console to straddle his lap, his hands instantly gripping the swell of her hips.

"I'm right where I want to be." She said softly, pulling at the hem of her tank top and taking it over head, shivering at the growl that escaped his lips at the sight of her bare breasts. "Are you okay with this?"

"What do you think?" He said flexing his hips and she could feel the hard heat of his erection through his jeans. His mouth claimed hers wildly, his tongue battling against hers in an effort to worship every crevice and explore every taste, breaking for only a moment as she all but tore his shirt over his head and pressed her skin against his.

Jacob's hands played against her skin, caressing her back and tickling her sides. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck, hands guiding her back against the steering wheel as he sucked the hardened peek of her nipple into his mouth, eliciting sweet, and encouraging moans from between her kiss swollen lips.

Renesmee leant back on her elbows, pressing her chest forward and jumping with nervous laughter when her elbow slipped against the horn and it echoed loudly around them. Jacob buried his face between the globes of her breasts, his quiets chuckles vibrating against her skin as she laughed right along with him.

Her hands pushed into his hair, pulling his head back so she could see his face, all traces of laughter disappearing as he stared up at her. "I need you Jake, all of you."

His lips found hers as his hand found the hem of her skirt, lifting it to her waist and skimming down to cup her butt, rocking her against his aching hard on. He felt her breath catch and a shudder of anticipation as his fingers pushed past the barrier of her panties, pressing teasingly close to her core, barely tracing her folds as she shifted her hips, trying to get him where she needed him.

"Please." She whispered, gasping as he swept through the wet heat and pressed two fingers into her entrance, a growled "Fuck!" escaping his mouth as he latched on to her breast, tongue working her nipple in time with each flick of his wrist.

Renesmee's hands scrambled for a hold as she rolled her hips against his hand, fingernails scratching down his chest until she found the waistband of his jeans, blindly popping the button and the zipper parting under the strain of his erection.

Jacob lifted her hips and used his free hand to shove his pants and boxers down his thighs.

"I'm close Jake." She breathed and he picked up his pace, pressing his thumb against her clit. "No. No I want you!"

"You've got me baby, just let go." He ground out as he walls began to flutter around his fingers as if by command. "That's it!"

Renesmee threw her head back, an animalistic groan whooshing from her mouth as she felt him coax her over the edge and into blissful oblivion.

He pulled his fingers from her and pushed her still convulsing body onto his shaft, rocking his hips as she enveloped him in white hot heat.

There was no urgency. It was a slow, smoldering burn. The windows of the car steamed over blocking everything on the outside, the sounds from the festival drowned out by moans, and hisses and whispered declarations of undying love.

Ness groaned at the familiar tightening in the bottom of her stomach and Jacob pulled her tighter against his body, lifting his hips to grind into hers.

"I love you Renesmee." He said against her lips and her climax crashed down around her, dragging him with her, his hips twitching erratically as he came inside her.

"I love you more."

As they neared home, Renesmee could feel the flutter of nervousness in her chest.

"Relax baby," Jacob smiled, squeezing her hand "Whatever your dad does, we can deal with it. And if we can't? Well you'll be eighteen in four months, you can move in with me and there won't be much he can do about it."

"I know I just hate the thought of not being able to see you." She smiled back.

"I'm not going anywhere…Hey!" He frowned as the car began to splutter and choke. "Shit! I forgot to check the gas!"

Renesmee giggled as he directed the car to the side of the road where it finally died. "You got triple A?"

Jacob huffed and squeezed the steering wheel. "It's only a mile or so back to your house. I'll walk you home and then I'll go to the gas station and pick this hunk of shit up in the morning. It'll give me an excuse to pass your house." He shrugged opening his door and slipping out of the car.

Renesmee climbed out and glanced up at the darkening sky. "Looks like rain." She said hugging her sweater tighter around her body.

"Perfect!" Jacob scoffed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What a great way to end the day."

"Well I think it's perfect." She said gripping his waist. "The whole day has been completely perfect. I wouldn't change a thing, rain or no."

Jacob left her at the corner of her street, opting to avoid the wrath of her father and running to escape the now torrential rain.

Renesmee however wasn't so lucky and was greeted by both parents at the front door, promises of being grounded until she was thirty and threats of boarding school.

Despite it all she fell on to her bed with a smile on her face, twisting the ring on he finger playing the whole day over in her head until sleep claimed her.

She was jolted awake by a soft knock at her door, and her mother shielding the light from the hallway.

The clock next to her bed indicated three o'clock in the morning and she automatically thought of Jacob's late night visit, her fingers flying to her left hand to locate the ring for fear of it being a dream.

"What's going on?" She mumbled as Bella stepped further into her room.

"You…your dad got a call earlier tonight while you were sleeping." She swallowed hard and sank on to the bed next to Renesmee, her hand hesitantly reaching for her daughters. "There was an accident, a car lost control and hit a pedestrian... I'm so sorry Renesmee."

"What for?" Renesmee frowned. "Is it dad? Was he driving? Is he okay?"

Bella shook her head and sniffed, squeezing her hand tighter. "Jacob."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ness?<strong> Renesmee?" She turned towards the voice to find Embry standing a few feet behind her, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his dress pants, his black tie flapping in the wind. "It's time."_

_She pushed her self off the ground and brushed the dirt from the knees of her dress. "I'll be right there just give me one more minute?" _

_Embry nodded and turned his back to her._

_She reached into a small purse that hung from her shoulder and pulled out the fuzzy black and white photograph, staring down at it with tear blurred eye's and one hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "It's a boy Jacob. We're having a little boy."_

_Sobs racked through her body, her grip on the picture loosened and it was caught by the wind, fluttering away, over the edge of the cliff. Warm hand gripped her arms to stop her from falling._

"_I should have made him call the tow!" She cried turning into Embry's chest, her tears leaving dark dots on the cotton of white shirt. "He told me he would always be here to protect me, to love me. He promised!"_

"_Shhh," Embry soothed brushing his hand through her hair "It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. It was an accident, wrong place at the wrong time. There was nothing you could have done, Ness. You can't keep blaming yourself it's not good for you and it's certainly not good for him." His hand cupped her stomach._

"_It's not that easy, Embry." She pulled away and wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress._

"_I know." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, Rachel just got here with Billy's ashes. The girls decided that the rocks on first beach would be a good place for them. He used to take Jake out fishing there, it was their place."_

"_Sounds good." Ness nodded, swallowing her tears._

"_Come on." Embry took her hand. "I'll look after you I promise."_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I posted this yesterday and there were some mistakes and by the time I realised, FF was doing it's thing and not letting me log back in to my account to correct it, so I apologize for posting the same story twice.


End file.
